Jealously is attractive
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Dynasty and Kevin talk about her being jealous. Written before episode 3 aired.


**Thiwrite was completed a couple of days ago, but started when the 'next time' for the second or third episode came out, you know, when we see the Mandarin teaching assistant for the first time.**

**I should have another fic up later today, then I should be back on track to give you another fic on Friday! Enjoy!**

"So... You like mandarin then?" Dynasty asked, keeping her voice calm and the conversation vague. The couple were walking through the halls of Waterloo Road, holding hands, with no particular destination in mind.

Kevin nodded, beaming, obviously pleased that Dynasty was taking an interest in something he liked. "Yeah, it's the future."

Dynasty smiled slightly. "And the teacher?"

Kevin chuckled, "Mr Windsor's cool." He stated, not going into much detail.

She pushed him lightly, explaining herself. "You know what I mean. The teaching assistant."

"Mrs Windsor? She's... Interesting, I guess." Kevin knew that this was one of the times he'd have to be careful with what he said otherwise him and Dynasty could be finished. He definitely didn't want that.

Dynasty raised her eyebrows. "Interesting? What's that meant to mean?" She tried to keep her voice low and calm, but it didn't exactly work and Kevin saw right through it.

He cursed himself internally. Interesting? He could've said OK, or alright, but no. He went with interesting. "N-Nothing. Nothing. I just meant... She's from the place we're learning about, which means she's got more experience than Mr Windsor and that's interesting to learn about." He stammered, talking faster than normal, due to the nerves he felt and the fact he didn't like being in this situation with Dynasty.

He started to fiddle with the hand he had free, never keeping it in one place for too long, one second it would be in his hair, the next pinching the bridge of his nose, the next rubbing his head, and the next just by his side and so on.

"Kevin..." She warned.

Something clicked in his head. He chuckled, slightly. "Are you jealous?"

Then next thing he felt was the back her hand come into contact with his stomach. Which probably meant that in hindsight that wasn't the best thing to say. "No, I'm not!"

Kevin smiled, despite his pain. "Sorry." He replied, then muttered under his breath, "You are, though."

"I am not!"

"And now you're defensive." He stopped, suddenly, not feeling the grip of Dynasty's hand anymore. He turned to find Dynasty sitting on a stray chair in the empty hallway, looking dejected. "Dyn? What's up? I was only joking."

She nodded, understanding. "I know. It's just..." Kevin stayed silent, waiting for her to finish, but crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his, gripping them tightly, waiting for her to continue. "I feel like I'm gonna lose you."

He raised his eyebrows, and had to fight back a laugh. Not because it was a funny thing, but because the idea was funny. The fact that she thought he was going to leave her for a teacher (which was totally against the rules) was completely barbaric to him. "To a teacher?" He questioned, calmly, unbelieving.

"Not just to a teacher." She clarified. "Every girl you've ever met knows that you've got every quality that makes you a perfect boyfriend. You're smart, cheeky, funny, confident, caring, not to mention easy on the eyes... So many other qualities that I don't think I know them all yet. You're amazing and every girl sees that."

To say he was just blushing would be an understatement. He was redder than his blood should've allowed. "Maria didn't." He mumbled.

Her eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "Maria?" There was a hint of shock in her voice. She'd never heard of Maria before.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter. We were friends; best friends. I liked her a little. My first crush, I guess. I was 14 or 15. It was when I was with my first foster parent; Sarah Jane Smith. But she died, Sarah Jane, I mean. Then, Maria left to go to America with her Dad and I got bounced from foster home to foster home and I never saw her again." He stopped and cleared his throat; he couldn't think about his life after his Mum and/or before. He was happy now. "Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about you."

"There's so much I don't know about you, Kevin."

He shook his head, dismissing her idea. "No. You know me inside out. But I just don't like talking about my past. It's fine."

Now, it was her turn to shake her head. And she was going to say something, but Kevin interrupted her. "I promise I'll tell you all about it. But not here, and not now. When I'm ready."

"I'll hold you to that." She chuckled. "I'm sorry I get so jealous." She looked down at the floor, to hide the attempt of trying to stop the tears flowing.

"Hey," He put two fingers underneath her chin to lift her head up to meet his eyes. "I get jealous, too. It's just you don't see it, because I do it when you're not looking."

She smiled, "You're amazing. You know that?"

He blushed again, but smiled. "So I've been told." He joked, standing up, "C'mon." He offered her his hand and she took it beginning to walk around the halls again.

"I love you, babes."

"I love you, too." They kissed and for a moment it was like nothing else mattered.

**Hey! Here you are! Down at the bottom. Kevin's 'past' is from the Sarah Jane Adventures, which Tommy Knight (who plays Kevin) was in. Also, it's my favourite TV show, even though it's finished, so I'll reference it whenever possible.**

**I also referenced another Fandom, completely unrelated, and so different but can you guess which one?**

**Finally, a couple of weeks ago an anon reviewed saying they'd like some Kevisty smut, but sorry to disappoint but I only write K - T. Sorry.**

**OK, well, I'm going to finish the other fic which is going to be based off this week's episode (26/9/2013). It should be up later today, but if not I promise tomorrow. Bye!**

**wolfienjhoandwar**


End file.
